Hot Spring Hijinks
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Sequel to A Bewitching Workout. After another humiliating defeat at Bayonetta's hands, Pit retreats to the Mansion's hot spring room for some desperately needed alone time. Unfortunately for him, Bayonetta has other ideas and decides to show Pit her own version of "stress relief". Rated M for sexual themes.


**Finally decided to write a sequel to _A Bewitching Workout._ Unlike that story, this one does involve sex, so viewer discretion is advised. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Hot Spring Hijinks**_

Pit let out a sigh as he lounged in the Smash Mansion's hot spring room. Normally, hot springs were his prime method of relaxation. But after a couple of really bad days involving a certain witch, he found relaxing to be a daunting task. Last night, Bayonetta, in the latest of a series of pranks, decided to take his CD player and challenge him to a game of tag which ended with a critical hit to the nads and him falling into a dumpster. He had to take a nice, long shower after that embarrassment.

Today, he fought her in a sparring match to get his CD player back. Want to guess what happened? Spoiler Alert! He lost. Bayonetta made an absolute fool out of him, dancing circles around him while singing her own version of the song _Stronger Than You._ God, this woman drove him crazy sometimes! After yet another humiliating defeat, Pit sulked off to the hot spring room and has been there for the past two hours. He didn't want to think about Bayonetta or anyone else right now. He just wanted to be alone.

By now, Pit had since fallen asleep, unaware that something else was in the room with him. Using the steam generated by the hot springs as cover, it swam towards Pit and positioned itself directly underneath him. Without warning, two slender arms shot from below the hot spring and wrapped themselves around Pit, dragging him below. The angel flailed and kicked about as he tried to fight off his unseen attacker. The attacker gave up and moved away as Pit climbed out of the spring, coughing up water.

"Okay, jerk." Pit said angrily. "If _drowning_ me is your idea of a joke, then you've got a sick sense of humor! And when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-!" His threat was soon cut off when he found himself staring at a generous pair of breasts. Startled, he screamed as he fell backwards into the hot spring. He then looked up to find the last person he wanted to see right now looming over him: Bayonetta. The Umbra Witch was completely naked, with her glasses being the only trace of clothing.

"You never cease to amuse me, Little Icarus." Bayonetta said as she got in the water and sat next to him. "By the way, you really should be more careful with your things." Bayonetta said as she twirled Pit's laurel crown around her finger, having snatched it off his head when she pounced on him. "We wouldn't want someone stealing them again. Though I wonder what Rodin would give for a laurel crown." Pit righted himself and glared at Bayonetta before snatching his crown off her finger.. "The... Name... Is... **_PIT!_** " he shouted. "It's three damn letters, for crying out loud!"

"Yes, but Little Icarus suits you better." Bayonetta replied. "And do watch your language. There may be kids nearby." Pit gave an annoyed grunt and turned away from Bayonetta, hoping she'd take a hint and take a hike. "Now now. There's no need to get all huffy." Bayonetta teased. "Still sore about the shattered jewels?"

Pit growled sharply at that statement, not wanting to be reminded of last night. "I'll take that as a yes." she teased as she scooted closer. Another exasperated groan escaped the angel's lips as he turned to face Bayonetta. "I really can't figure you out." he finally said.

"And what's there to figure out?" she asked.

"Why do you always have to be so mysterious?" Pit asked. "Sometimes I don't know whether you want to kiss me or shove a gun in my mouth."

"That does sound appealing." Bayonetta replied. "Though I bet that if given the chance, I'm sure you'd love to put something in my mouth if you know what I mean."

"What?! Ew!" Pit exclaimed, his face a bright red. "Can you _please_ take your mind out of the gutter for one second?!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're such a prude." she said, unfazed as Pit rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Though I admit that I find that side of you quite adorable."

"Wait, adorable?" Pit asked, the blush still on his face.

"Well, obviously." Bayonetta replied casually as she leaned in closer, stroking his cheek with her hand. "I admit, there's something about you I find quite... _intriguing_. You're quite different from most angels I've met. And far more attractive."

"Well, I-I always try to look my best." Pit replied, stammering a bit. "But h-how do I know you're not messing with me again?"

"True, I could just be screwing with you again." Bayonetta began. "But to answer your other question, if given the choice between kissing you and pulling a gun on you..." Before Pit could react, Bayonetta leaned in and kissed him, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth. A muffled moan escaped his lips. Bayonetta gently pushed Pit to the ground on his back. "...Well, was that a good enough answer?"

Pit sputtered a bit as he tried to recover from his shock. "Wh-What was that for?!" he asked when he finally regained his voice. "You can't just kiss someone out of the blue like that! You-" Bayonetta placed a finger on his lips as a sign he should really stop talking. "Has anyone ever told you that you're _way_ too high strung?" she teased.

"Constantly." he replied.

"Well, I think I can offer some... stress relief." she said seductively.

"Stress... Relief?" Pit hesitantly asked. "How...?" Bayonetta smiled and kissed his cheek. Then, she proceeded to pull down his swim trunks, freeing his cock and causing it to stand at full erection. "Well we woke someone up." At that instant, Pit realized what she intended to do. "Wait wait wait!" Pit began to protest. "We can't do this-OHHH!" Pit's protest devolved into a loud moan as Bayonetta began to suck him off. Her pace was gentle and rhythmic, bobbing her head up and down as she took more of him in. Her hand gently massaged his balls.

Pit moaned and writhed as Bayonetta continued to suck him off, occasionally licking the head of his cock. Eventually, Bayonetta wrapped her breasts around Pit's cock and began sliding them up and down as she sucked his cock. That caused Pit to moan even louder. "B-Bayonetta..." he said.

"What's wrong?" Bayonetta teased. "Feeling good?"

"Y-Yes..." he moaned. Bayonetta chuckled and began sucking faster, the pace of her sliding breasts also quickened. Pit squirmed and writhed on the ground as Bayonetta continued her ministrations. Finally, with one loud yell, Pit came, sending out streams of cum from his cock. Bayonetta swallowed what she could, but was eventually forced to pull out and let the rest stain her face and cleavage.

"My, you were quite delicious." she said, licking her lips. Pit couldn't reply as he was too busy catching his breath. "Really now, you can't be done already." she said. "Besides, I don't think it's fair that you have all the fun." With that, she got on top of Pit and sat on his face, her clit positioned directly on his mouth. "Now lick." she commanded. Pit hesitated for a moment, but it was clear Bayonetta wasn't giving him a choice in the matter. With great reluctance, he brushed his tongue against her sex.

Bayonetta shuddered a bit, but chuckled. "See how easy it is to just let go and have fun?" she asked. "Now keep licking." Pit did as she asked and began to lick at her cunt. His hands grabbed at her legs to keep her there. Bayonetta let out soft moans as Pit ate her out. "Oh, yes." she said. "You're doing fine." Pit continued to lick away at her pussy, his tongue pushing deeper into her folds. Bayonetta's moans grew louder as did her pleasure.

Pit began licking faster, wanting to bring Bayonetta over the edge. He would get his wish as Bayonetta eventually came, showering Pit with her essence. After coming down from her orgasm, Bayonetta got off of Pit and straddled him. "So, having fun, my little angel?" she asked.

"Not really." Pit replied.

"Is that so?" Bayonetta challenged. "Well then, I can fix that." She grabbed Pit's still-hard cock and slowly lowered herself on it. Pit groaned as he felt Bayonetta taking him inside. "Ahh... A perfect fit." she said.

"Bayonetta, you're tight!" he said.

"That's what they all say." Bayonetta replied. "Just try not to pass out on me." With that, Bayonetta began bouncing on Pit like a trampoline. Pit reflexively grabbed her hips in an attempt to hold on. This was so weird and so surreal. How did this escalate from relaxing in a hot spring to having sex in one? Pit was desperately praying no one would open the door and walk in on the two of them. His life was over if _anyone_ saw them like this.

Bayonetta, on the other hand, didn't seem to care who saw or heard them. Her moans were loud and unabashed as she bounced on Pit. Her bouncing became faster as she grew close to another orgasm. Pit himself was also close to another climax as his cock began to swell and tried his best to hold on. Eventually the both of them had a simultaneous orgasm, Pit's cock exploded in a fountain of cum that flooded her insides. Bayonetta came down from her orgasm and fell down on top of Pit.

"So, how do we feel now?" the Umbra Witch asked.

"So... Tired..." he said in between pants.

"Need to work on your stamina." Bayonetta said. "But it was quite enjoyable nonetheless." She got off of Pit and materialized her outfit out of her hair. Forming a magic circle in her hand, she materialized Pit's CD player and placed it on his chest. "Here's your little toy back." she said. "Just to show there's no hard feelings and to say thanks for the good fuck. And don't worry, I won't tell Palutena. Let's do this again sometime, K?" With a seductive wink, she walked out of the room, leaving a bewildered and confused Pit alone.

Pit pushed himself up and grabbed his CD player, looking at it as he tried to piece together what the hell just happened. "I will never understand women." he said.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Well, that ends my tale. Hope you enjoy reading it as I've enjoyed writing it. Till next time!**


End file.
